KAZUKI
by Weissfreya
Summary: 'Yuuri… I dont know why I keep on loving you despite the fact that Ill get hurt again just like before. I never learn cause I dont want to. Not now when I'm still strong to fall for you over and over again… I just…' Wolfram whispered with tears in his eyes...


This is just a rambling thought – nothing original and nothing big. My boss told me to watch something in YouTube and when I saw it – I have one thing on my mind: WOLFRAM.

This is written for fun and nothing more. Don't take anything seriously okay.

**Let's have some fun.**

* * *

**NOTE: MANGA/ NOVEL YUURI HERE ONLY. NO ANIME.**

* * *

**Note 1st: Please be advised/ reminded once again that ENGLISH is not my natural language** (not even my 2nd language) but I do try to deliver the story… Please forgive any grammatical error, typo error or any ERROR at all. If you find any error – then feel free to change it in your mind.

We (writers here) have no EDITORS or if you are asking for me to have a BETA – nope. I'm a brat and I do not pay them to disturb their peace.

**Note 2nd: If you do not like the story please feel free to read another.** Don't go harassing us writers if you do not like the story we've written. Every writer here are writing with the sheer purpose of happiness and sharing the story. No need to be rude. Thank you.

**Note 3 – Japanese Language: Kyou Kara Maou was created by Japanese people** (Mangaka | Studio | Seiyuu | ETC) and I love the Japanese language so as much as possible I insert Japanese lines one or two – if some find it irritating then – sorry – but this is my story and I like to insert them. If you find them irritating – read another story. Thanks

**Note 4 - If you find it long and boring and so many descriptions** - then dont read. Its as simple as that. Thanks

.

* * *

* Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of **Kyou Kara Maou.**

All rights belong solely to the creator, **Tomo Takabayashi** (writer/ author) and **Temari Matsumoto** (mangaka) and **Studio Deen** (anime and OVA producer/ production).

And neither do I make any money from this story.

* Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any real people (living, dead, or stolen by fairies), or to any real animals, gods, witches, countries, and events (magical or otherwise) is just blind luck, or so I hope.

.

* * *

.

.

**Disneyland Park.**

Disneyland Resort, Anaheim, California, United States.

.

.

.

WELCOME TO DISNEYLAND CALIFORNIA!

To all who come to this happy place:

Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy

and inspiration to all the world.

—Walter E. Disney, July 17, 1955, 4:43pm

.

**HERE YOU LEAVE TODAY**

**AND ENTER THE WORLD**

**OF YESTERDAY, TOMORROW **

**AND FANTASY**

.

.

.

'Daddy! Daddy! Let's ride that!' Greta shouted and Yuuri laughs.

'Nee Greta, why don't you and Kazuki ride that. I don't think they will allow me to ride that thing-,' Yuuri said with a smile and grimace at the same time.

Who would ever allow an adult like him to ride a beautiful pink and bright kira kira carousel?

'Wimp.'

He glares at Wolfram.

'Hump! You're such a wuss Yuuri,' Wolfram said with a haughty tone and made that infamous hump.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

How can Wolfram still be so childish and a brat?!

He really would like to ship Wolfram back to Shin Makoku if its possible but – this is an important event of their lives… especially that Kazuki is here.

He smiles.

Shibuya Kazuki.

He looks very much like him.

Black hair. Black Eyes.

But his facial expression and all are from his Mother – Tsukino Haruka.

Haruka waves at her son and then looks at Yuuri, 'You should ride with him you know. He feels like he can handle the horses in Shin Makoku.'

'Anona… his still small and all – so for now – carousel is the only thing allowed to him,' Yuuri said and smiles and blushes when Haruka playfully glares at him and stick out her tongue.

'Kyaaa! Neechan! Neechan!' they can hear Kazuki's joyful shout and screams.

Totally adorable, that is what Kazuki is to them. Mother and Father are spoiling the little tyke so much that they wouldn't like Kazuki to leave their place.

'Kyaaa! Wolf-chan! Wolf-chan!'

He looks at Wolfram who smiles at the waving kids.

.

.

.

He was about to tease the brat when he saw the smile faded when the carousel change course. He looks at Wolfram from under his eyes…

Sadness…

Pain…

Hurt…

.

.

.

He knows what cause those emotions…

Him.

… and Kazuki… and Haruka…

.

.

.

The little child that looks so much like him…

.

.

.

'Wolf-chan! Let's ride that one!' Kazuki grabs Wolfram's hand and drags him at another ride. He and Kazuki almost rides everything – well all except that 'Boat' thing at the river.

He would rather die than meet Pocahontas or Captain Hook or whoever the hell they are.

He would never ride that freaking boat and embarrassed himself.

They have been riding everything and have visit every single store and almost visited every side and nook of Disneyland.

They've already went to the Fantasyland and locates Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella – who keeps on saying that he 'Prince Charming' should take a picture too.

That he doesn't get!

Yuuri, Greta, Kazuki and Haruka laughs out loud when the three clingy Princesses insisted that he take a picture with them.

The hell! He doesn't like his face being plastered in that small white paper.

It's vulgar and improper. A real 'photo' are those canvasses hanging at the Blood Pledge Castle and most of his drawings – not some Earth things.

Kazuki and Greta all but went 'kyaa' and shouted when a big 'BUZZ Lightyear' appear. He remembers that character when Yuuri brought his laptop and they have watch the film. Yuuri said its 3D or whatever that is.

They've met a talking Giant Rat or is that a Mouse? Whatever… then a duck, a squirrel, a Beast, a thief and so many others that he doesn't regret being here with them…

.

.

.

He knows his an outcast.

.

.

.

Wolfram von Bielefeld isnt part of this happy perfect family…

.

.

.

'Wolfram! Here! Eat this,' Yuuri gave him a triple scoop giant Häagen-Dazs chocolate ice cream and he smiles accepting the food.

'Did you enjoy it?' Yuuri asked the kids.

'Yes! Thanks so much Daddy Yuuri!' Greta said and Yuuri smiles…

Greta maybe a teenager but still he cant help but laugh at the child-like nature of his daughter.

'Nee Wolf-chan! Can I have your ice cream?' ask the little Kazuki with puppy dog eyes and adorable pout.

Wolfram laughs and handed him the ice cream.

Kazuki has the appetite of a man!

He grins.

Kazuki and Greta looks adorable.

Because Greta and Kazuki are the Prince and Princess of Shin Makoku - it was required to them to wear black clothes but Haruka wouldnt have of that. She wouldnt let her favorite girl to dress in all black - so instead of a black dress - Haruka transforms Greta into… a sweet lolita.

That's what Haruka insisted.

Greta looks so adorable wearing an outfit consist of pastels, fruit themes (cherries or strawberries, or any type of sugary fruit), flowers (roses, jasmines, lily, cherry blossoms) lace, bows, animal themes (cats, bunnies, puppies) and ribbons to emphasize the cuteness of the design. She looks more adorable than the Alice in Wonderland character in here.

And as for the little Prince, Kazuki was wearing a Ōji-sama - Prince style Lolita. Haruka made him wear shirts, knickerbockers and a short trousers, knee high socks and a newsboy caps and a small black boots.

Both look so adorable and so much like Victorian Prince and Princess.

Yuuri can only shook his head - its a good thing Haruka didnt include them to her 'Fashion Sense'

Yuuri is wearing his usual shirt, polo and jeans and rubber shoes while Wolfram is wearing his usual Earth clothes - though his clothes resembles Kazuki, having a knee length short and boots and wearing a white polo sleeves.

He looks more like the Prince Charming instead and many have been mistaking him for that.

Many foreigners and guest are asking him to be 'photographed' or take a picture with him.

They all laugh so many times when Wolfram with his 'naïve' Earth thing and knowledge respectfully bows and apologize, 'I deeply apologize but I am not this person 'Prince Charming' you have mistaken me from him. Please ask the assistance to find this person.'

Yuuri, Greta, Haruka and Kazuki would all laugh when Wolfram have been doing it for more than ten times that day!

For he truly looks more like a Prince Chamring.

Having that aura, stance, arrogance and all.

A Demon Prince.

Greta and Kazuki are full of smiles…

.

.

.

Its been ten years since he adopted Greta… and he had never regretted anything..

.

.

.

He looks once again at Wolfram.

His heart ache when he sees those sad eyes… whenever they will look at Kazuki and Haruka…

.

.

.

It was cruel of him…

And he knows its his fault…

But…

.

.

.

'Wolf-'

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**.**

Whatever Yuuri was about to say was stop when the whole place boom with the loud music.

People stops walking at the wide Park and watches as two female dances to the music.

.

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**.**

The two females dances were suddenly join in by three more dancers.

Everyone stops and enjoys watching the dancing.

.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**

**No one will know,**

**Oh, come on, babe.**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**

**Shots of patron,**

**And it's on, babe.**

.

_Wolfram can only stares at the dancing performers.. his mind is off somewhere else…_

_Why is he here?_

_Why is he even here?_

_When Yuuri is no longer his…_

.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**.**

_He closes his eyes and remembered those words._

'_Wolf… let's end the engagement…'_

.

.

.

'_If that is your wish Yuuri.'_

**.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**.**

_And they have broken it._

_End the engagement…_

_And then… Haruka…_

.

.

.

'Wolfram… Nee Wolfram…' Yuuri calls to him.

'Huh?' he looks and was stunned when Yuuri smiles at him.

That beautiful brilliant smile.

**.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**.**

'Yuu-EHHHHHHHHHH?!'

Wolfram and the others all was stunned when Yuuri suddenly runs towards the dancers and dances with them.

'Y-Y-Yuuri?!'

All he can do is watch as Yuuri dance with the tune.

**.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run babe.**

**.**

He wasn't aware that Yuuri can dance – I mean he knows the Wimp dance – but – what the hell?!

'Nee Wolfram… listen to the music…' Haruka whisper to him.

**.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun, babe.**

**.**

The crowds and the others shouted.

A handsome Asian tall Double Black is dancing.

**.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

The shouting escalated

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

Wolfram can only stand and his mouth opens in an O

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**.**

The whole dancers joins once again and the whole crowds are cheering and all when suddenly Wolfram was being surrounded by…

**.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**.**

'Aniue? Conrart? Hahaue?!'

'Hello Wolfram…'

'Geika! Ehhh… Miko-san? Shori? What's going on?!'

'Look at Yuuri, Wolfram…' Conrart said and smiles when Miko and the others keeps on taking pictures.

His mother Lady Cheri all but kyaa and so are the others.

**.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

Yuuri suddenly stops dancing and grins at him.

**Who cares baby,**

Walks towards him

**I think I wanna marry you.**

And Yuuri kneels down.

**.**

'E-EHHHHHHH?!'

**.**

**Just say I do,**

**Tell me right now baby,**

**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**.**

Yuuri was kneeling down to a stunned – almost frozen Wolfram.

The crowd cheered but the others doesn't know what to do…

THAT IS A BOY RIGHT?!

No matter what and where they look – the Asian boy is kneeling towards the Prince Charming and not to any FEMALE in the crowd!

**.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

The dancers are still dancing…

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

'Nee Wolfram… I think I wanna marry you… Accept me… not because of our engagement… not because of anything… Wolfram… I love you so much with all my heart, you're the only guy I'll always want, you show me your love to me like no one has, you make me blush when you look straight to my eyes, promise me you wont ever leave because without you I'm lost… Please marry me… not because I'm the Maou, not because it is your duty… but because – I'm me…'

.

.

.

'Y-Yuuri?' Wolfram can only stare at the Maou – Shibuya Yuuri… kneeling to him…

The Maou wasn't supposed to kneel to anyone?!

'This may sound cheesy and all, but from the day you walked into my life, you're all I think about – well not just because of your constant nagging and guarding and whacking of my head – but because you are real to me. You're the reason I breathe – you have save my life for so many times…. You are the stars in my sky – without you – I'm just a lonely sun. I wouldn't want this any other way. You're the love of my life Wolfram… marry me…'

'B-But… Earth… You… you cant be serious.'

Yuuri slowly stands and smiles at him – looking at the beautiful angel…

Everyone else fades – all his eyes are to his Angel.

'Angel… You taught me how to love – regardless of anything. You taught me that love doesn't end with gender, age, politics, religion… it doesn't end with just one reason… it begins with every reason…'

.

.

.

Its this for real?

Yuuri?

His Yuuri?

'Yuuri… I dont know why I keep on loving you despite the fact that Ill get hurt again just like before. I never learn cause I dont want to. Not now when I'm still strong to fall for you over and over again… I just…'

Yuuri smiles and brushes the tears that might fall – he wouldn't let Wolfram's tears fall… not now… not ever…

Wolfram is his strongest partner.

'When I say I love you, please believe its true. When I say forever, know I'll never leave you - ever. When I say goodbye, promise me you wont cry. Cause the day I'll be saying that would be the day I die… this is forever Wolfram.'

'Yuuri…'

And right there and then – oblivious of the surroundings and the shouting.

The Demon King kisses the Demon Prince on the lips…

For all the world to see…

And Yuuri… slips the engagement ring to Wolfram's finger.

Yuuri too is teary eyed... well - he thought he can make this through in a cool way - but facing Wolfram and all... emotions just overflow...

**.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

.

.

.

'I cannot have… a Kazuki…' Wolfram whispered.

'I know. I cannot have either… so you'll stuck with me.'

'AND ME!' Greta said and hugs both her father.

'Daddy! Papa! I love you both the most! Am I not enough – your daughter?! Hump!' Greta said with that adorable 'Wolframish' habit and all laugh.

'Hahaue…'

'Well Wolfie – I came here because I want to see what Heika have prepared for you… I love you baby,' Lady Cheri said and hugs her baby… all are stunned when they heard that this beautiful lady is the mother of the beautiful handsome Prince.

'Aniue…' Wolfram looks at Gwendal's face…

'You take care of yourself Wolfram… I am always here – your elder brother for you,' the crowd looks once more – that's the ELDEST brother?!

Yuuri gulps and looks at Gwendal who looks at him with words: MAKE MY BABY BROTHER SUFFER AGAIN AND I'LL BURY YOU.

'Conrart? Koonichan…'

'I'm happy for you Wolfram… Like Gwendal… I'm here your second brother for you… Yuuri may be my godson – but you are my precious baby brother.'

Yuuri gulps once more… does Conrart have to say that?! Just with those words – he had said everything he wanted to say to Yuuri.

Crap!

'Wolfie!' Miko 'Jennifer' Shibuya hugs Wolfram with joyful tears in her eyes.

'I'm so happy for you! Now all my sons are married! And I don't care if you cant give birth like Haruka to Shori –' Miko looks at Cheri and both smiles so evilly and said:

'You can always adopt! And oh! You have each other all day and night –'

'HAHAUE!'

'KAA-SAN!'

'But Wolf-chan is mine!' Kazuki pouts and glares at his Uncle Yuuri.

Haruka laughs and raise her eyebrows to Yuuri, 'It looks like my son is your rival. Don't ever make my favorite Prince cries or my son will steal him from you.' And Haruka let out an evil laughter.

Yuuri grimace – how can Shori ever made that his wife?!

'Yare yare… it seems like Shinou was right… you broke the engagement to secure Von Bielefeld-Kyo… Wow! Shibuya… you're improving,' Murata grins and winks at Wolfram who glares at him.

Yuuri grins and high five Murata, 'You should have join the dance Murata.'

'Naa naa – I'm just the choreographer,' and Murata let out an evil laughter too.

This was all planned!

.

.

.

Yuuri looks and grins at Wolfram… 'I love you.'

.

.

.

The people there at the park all look and was awe…

They don't understand the sequence – but the proposal of the Asian tall guy seems real and all their families are here to supports them…

Some onlookers – cant help but felt warmth in their hearts.

.

.

.

Crowns and thrones may perish, kingdoms rise and wane, but the love of two people constant will remain.

'Nee Kazuki… I have kept my promise… I will love Wolfram for all my eternity… he is mine… so you don't need to snatch him from me… I will never make him cry.'

'You better be Uncle! I love Wolfram first!'

Yuuri grins and pats Kazuki's head.

This is why today is important.

His proposal… and to let Kazuki and the whole world know – that he loves Wolfram first and despite that both can never have a baby… as long as they have each other… that is what is important.

'I love you Wolfram.'

Wolfram who felt like something whispers in the wind looks at him and gave a brilliant smile…

Not the sad smile that creates havoc to all – but a sweet bright forever smile.

'Yuuri…'

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

HELL YEAH! Yuuri can dance! His a Japanese! Ahahaha – who am I thinking when its Yuuri like a live counterpart? How about DAISUKE WATANABE (Gii from takumi-Kun | Tezuka Buchou from Prince of Tennis Musical) ^ _ ^ he can dance and sing!

If you want to see the INSPIRATION of this story – please drop by my blog.

This is written for fun only : )

Thank you.


End file.
